


Ocean

by Katherine



Category: Bolt (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Bolt hung back on the damp sand, reluctant to charge into the ocean.Bolt and most of his family at the beach.





	Ocean

Bolt hung back on the damp sand, reluctant to charge into the ocean. He had rescued Penny from water (or rather, believed he had) but that was a long time ago. Also, he had been a super dog back then.

This real ocean smelled of salt, fish, and strangeness. It moved on its own. When an especially fast wave reached one of his front paws he discovered the water was cold!

Maybe Mittens had the right idea after all. In the morning when he tried to invite her, Mittens had repeated "You're going to the beach," with a shudder. "Near water," she had added, before she turned pointedly away from Bolt, and from Penny who was by the door with leash in hand. Even from Penny's Mom, who waited with towels in one hand and Rhino's exercise ball in the other, Rhino himself inside it of course.

Mittens leapt up to the top of a shelf, briefly wobbled on her paws, then called down, "I'll be here nice and dry when you all get back."

 

Mittens might think Bolt needed more lessons about being an ordinary dog, if he came back from the beach without having got wet. Also, Rhino was cheering as he spun himself in circles in the shade of a piece of driftwood. So Bolt plunged in.

The ocean was definitely cold, and it kept moving, rippling strangely along his side. But Peggy said encouragingly, "You can swim, Bolt!" Peggy's Mom even looked up from her paperback book. Rhino kept cheering, albeit muffled by the plastic surrounding him.

Bolt tried out swimming, his forepaws splashing up and down and back paws shoving behind; he discovered that it wasn't too difficult. Once he felt he had started to get the hang of that, he noticed something round bobbing near him. A ball that some other dog or some other dog's human had left behind. It was bright yellow, and kept floating, jumping up with a hard-to-follow suddenness every time Bolt tried to push the ball down with his nose.

Barking as the ball bobbed up again, Bolt figured out that he was actually having fun. Perhaps there was some way to get Mittens to come along with them, next time. If they brought her in a carrier and promised to put it somewhere high away from the water... Having everyone in his family here would make this perfect.


End file.
